Clutches and dampers for torque converters are known. In one configuration, a clutch friction surface is disposed radially inward of the damper. Examples are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,099,435, 6,142,272, and 6,244,401, hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, for a clutch disposed radially inward of a damper, an outer piston sealing diameter is disposed radially inward of the damper, limiting available clutch capacity.